The Time To Come
by strawnilla
Summary: Gao ponders on how sappy he and Tasuku can be with each other, when Tasuku decides to make things even cheesier.


There's one thing he's sure about. It's freaking cold and he just wants to cuddle with Tasuku.

But he supposes they can do that later. The snow crunches under their boots as they make their way towards one of the lesser crowded shrines, their intertwined hands the warmest part of Gao's body.

The new year is upon them, and with it…

Gao finds that a smile crept up his face without him realizing. It was at this time almost a year ago, where he had met up with Tasuku under the night sky and asked the older boy out.

Of course, he did it with a red face, an embarrassing speech from the bottom of his heart and a bundle of nerves the size of Mt. Fuji to go along with it. Everything worked out in the end though, because Tasuku himself exploded in a flurry of incoherent words, an even redder face, and a 'Yes, I'll go out with you?!' proclamation that had them both surprised for a while after.

They went on their first date a week later, after they both somehow managed a day or two off from their Buddy Police duties and caught up with school (more on Gao's part for this one). Their Buddies, Jack and Drum, accompanied them at the time (they were also there during The Confession) because both were embarrassed to be with each other alone.

It didn't stay like that for long though, since it took them a few more dates before they both decided to go on an actual date, just the two of them, Buddies out of sight.

Jack was understanding and wished Tasuku well, and might have given Gao a subtle casual warning in the process, whereas Drum was cranky and teasing and happy all at the same time and Gao wasn't sure how to feel.

Their relationship progressed slowly but surely from then on. Gao started to hold hands, but it was Tasuku who initiated the first kiss. Gao was the one who first insisted on paying for Tasuku's meals too, but then Tasuku would retaliate by getting him a bouquet of flowers and chocolates the very next day.

Stella had once told them they can unconsciously become very public with their display of affections. That _really_ embarrassed them both, but they were sure they were being subtle!

(Though Gao guesses placing his chin on Tasuku's shoulder and wrapping his arms around the other's waist to read some paperwork Tasuku was holding wasn't subtlety at all.)

The memory makes him chuckle, and that made Tasuku turn to face him with a curious smile. "What?" the other asks.

"Nothing," Gao says, grinning. "I was just realizing how ridiculously cheesy we can be."

They take the last step up the flight of stairs that lead to the shrine, and Tasuku laughs upon hearing Gao's words. He squeezes Gao's hand as he looks at him in the eye.

"I know how we can be even cheesier." Tasuku says.

Gao feels the amusement showing on his face. "Oh really? How?"

Tasuku turns his head around, eyeing the shrine they're about to enter. There are people queuing to pray, and some milling about, and others who are purchasing charms in the corner. Tasuku nods his head towards the people who are praying.

"I was planning on…" Tasuku starts, but he's not looking at Gao. He hesitates for a moment. Gao watches the wisps of smoke that escapes Tasuku's lips, and he doesn't miss the way Tasuku's pink cheeks from the cold grow pinker. "I was planning on praying that we'd be able to spend so many more years together… that ten, twenty, thirty years from now…" at this, Tasuku looks at their intertwined hands, "you'd still hold my hand like this… And that we'll grow old and wrinkly… together."

By now, Tasuku's face is positively red, and he also looks nervous. Gao, on the other hand, is not only speechless, but he's fairly red and giddy inside himself.

Gao's unoccupied hand at first moves up to cover his own mouth to hide his ridiculously huge grin. Then, seeing that Tasuku is silent and looking away, he clears his throat and composes himself.

"Me too." Gao says. He smiles. "I… I wanted to pray for the same thing too."

Tasuku turns to look at him with a wondrous look in his red eyes, and it doesn't take long before he returns Gao's smile. "God, we really are sappy, aren't we?"

"You bet."

There's a moment's silence before they laugh giddily, the cold breeze ruffling their clothes and the stars above them twinkling brilliantly.


End file.
